Siphonnée !
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Son grand-père lui avait dit   Tu verras, tous les petits moldus adorent ce jeu.   Roxanne pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi : Pokémon version Argent, c'était une véritable drogue.


**A/N : OS en réponse au prompt "Roxanne Weasley + siphon" pour le défi _Accio Prompts_ sur HPF.**

* * *

><p>— Roxanne, on mange !<p>

La voix de sa mère venait de résonner avec force dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et à la cuisine, et pourtant, la petite Roxanne, six ans, ne bougea pas de son lit, trop occupée par le jeu prenant que lui avait offert son grand-père Arthur pour son anniversaire. « Tu verras, tous les petits moldus adorent ce jeu. », avait-il dit. Et Roxanne pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi : _Pokémon version Argent_, c'était une véritable drogue. Tous les Pokémon étaient plus mignons les uns que les autres, l'intrigue était passionnante et les défis à relever très stimulants.

Enfin, ça, c'était _avant _que la gamine n'atteigne ces satanées Tourb'Iles. Parce qu'elle tournait désormais en rond, l'archipel étant cerné par des siphons. Comment était-elle censée les traverser ? Elle imaginait bien qu'il devait exister une quelconque capacité secrète prévue à cet effet, bien sûr, mais… où allait-elle pouvoir la trouver ?

Aaaah, que c'était agaçant ! La solution était là, quelque part, à sa portée, évidemment (personne n'était assez stupide pour créer un jeu qu'il était impossible de terminer… A part peut-être les concepteurs de _Tintin au Tibet,_ mais Roxanne préférait ne pas repenser à cette infamie de jeu vidéo, sous peine de devenir folle de rage), mais elle ne parvenait pas à la trouver, et cela la rendait chèvre. Pourtant, elle avait tout fouillé, allant même jusqu'à utiliser Eclate-Roc contre des rochers un peu partout dans le jeu, mais rien n'y faisait : c'était comme si la capacité spécialement prévue pour traverser les siphons n'existait pas.

Oh, bien sûr, si Roxanne s'était donnée la peine d'aller à Acajou comme l'avait demandé le jeu, elle aurait pu combattre le Leviator Rouge du Lac Colère et vaincre les membres de la Team Rocket dans leur QG et ainsi récupérer la capsule Siphon, mais Roxanne était une petite fille plutôt impatiente et certainement pas prête à accepter qu'elle doive remettre son exploration de l'archipel à plus tard.

Alors Roxanne commença sérieusement à s'énerver. Elle considéra un instant envoyer sa Game Boy voler à travers la pièce, mais elle finit par se dire que ça ne serait surement pas une bonne idée. Elle se rappela alors la manière avec laquelle la magie simplifiait grandement la vie de ses parents. La clé était-elle là ? Si elle jetait un sort à son jeu vidéo, la petite fille trouverait-elle le trésor qu'elle recherchait désespérément ?

Roxanne n'avait encore jamais fait de magie. Cependant, elle avait la conviction que sa volonté suffirait. Parce qu'elle voulait cette capsule secrète plus que tout au monde (enfin, peut-être pas autant que du gâteau au chocolat et des places pour le concert de Justina Biebelle, sa chanteuse préférée), et qu'elle y arriverait, foi de Weasley ! Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Dans un premier temps, elle se contenta de fixer sa console de jeu avec un intensité à en faire pâlir le Boss de la Team Rocket en pensant très fort à la capacité spéciale. Mais rien ne se produisit, alors elle passa au stade supérieur et se mit à agiter ses petits doigts devant l'écran. Et elle ne fit même pas d'étincelles.

A ce stade, Roxanne commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et reconsidéra même un instant l'idée d'envoyer voler sa Game Boy. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle allait surement se faire gronder, si elle faisait une chose pareille. Alors elle se contenta de faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : se mettre à hurler.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Roxanne était passée maître dans l'art de pousser des cris stridents, du genre à faire briser les vitres, mais surtout à faire rappliquer ses parents dans la minute. C'est ainsi que Angelina Weasley surgit dans la chambre de sa fille, un air paniqué sur le visage. Angelina avait souvent peur pour ses enfants, qui avaient malheureusement hérité d'un trop plein de gênes de Gryffondor, les poussant souvent à faire les quatre cent coups et à parfois manquer de se le briser, le cou.

— Roxanne, que se passe-t-il ?

Et quand la gamine répondit à sa mère un simple « Je ne sais pas comment continuer le jeu que Papy Tutur m'a donné », Angelina se contenta de confisquer la Game Boy de Roxanne une troisième fois ce mois-ci, et de s'exclamer :

— Mais ma pauvre, tu es vraiment siphonnée !


End file.
